Love's revenge
by Psychodella
Summary: Nazywam się Lucas "Szatan" Kowalski i zawarłem pakt z Diabłem oddałem mu swoją duszę za gitarę. Ale nie taką zwyczajną, co to to nie ja gitara gra tylko dla mnie ,jest perfekcyjna nie można na niej pomylić żadnej nuty, nigdy się nie rozstraja, ma cudowne brzmienie i idealny kształt .Ale cena jaką musiałem zapłacić z każdym dniem staje się coraz cięższa ….


_To mój pierwszy FanFiction z góry przepraszam za błędy _

_IT'S HIRO MASHIMA WHO OWNS FAIRY TAIL_

_Mary-Lucy_

_Caroline-Wendy_

_Lucas-OC_

* * *

_Nazywam się Lucas "Szatan" Kowalski i zawarłem pakt z Diabłem oddałem mu swoją duszę za gitarę. Ale nie taką zwyczajną co to to nie ….Moja gitara gra tylko dla mnie ,jest perfekcyjna nie można na niej pomylić żadnej nuty, nigdy się nie rozstraja, ma cudowne brzmienie i idealny kształt .Ale cena jaką musiałem zapłacić z każdym dniem staje się coraz cięższa ….moja melodia grana przez tą gitara ,przez Bloody Mary dociera do dusz moich fanów, słuchaczy i spacza je …Sprawia że po kilku dniach wpadają w szał ,furię niszcząc i zabijając wszystko na swojej drodze .A wtedy przychodzę ja wchłaniając ich duszę ,po czym moja Mary która zawsze jest spragniona krwi prosi mnie o nią więc z chęcią spełniam jej prośbę masakrując ciała każdego któremu skradłem duszę by moja ukochana mogła się posilić._

_Ale od pewnego czasu mojej głowy nie opuszcza obraz zmasakrowanej kobiety posiadającej na sobie zakrwawiony medalion w którym znajduje się moje zdjęcie z krwawym napisem „MARY"…._

_Podczas następnego posiłku moja 28 letnia ofiara błagała mnie abym przestał wtedy gdy pochłonąłem połowę jej duszy przed oczyma pojawiła się ta tajemnicza kobieta z medalionem która również błagała mnie oto samo co moja ofiara…Lecz wtedy wpadłem w furię i zacząłem uderzać gitarą w jej postać chcąc by przestała istnieć, pod koniec zostały tam tylko kawałki kości ,mięsa i krwi które okalały całą celę. Wracając do swojego apartamentu nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tajemniczej „Mary" musiałem dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. Gdy dotarłem do swojego łóżka czule pogładziłem mą lubą i zasnąłem z nią w objęciach._

_Następnego ranka obudził mnie mój menadżer mówiąc bym szykował się do koncertu- czyli polowanie czas zacząć_

_Podczas występu w oczy rzuciła mi się smukła dziewczyna z pięknymi lokami miała około 19 lat ,ale najbardziej zauważalny był jej wisiorek ,był dokładnie taki jak u tamtej tajemniczej kobiety .Gdy przypatrywałem się jej nasze oczy się spotkały i wtedy wysłałem szczególną nutę prosto do jej duszy. Po koncercie szukałem tamtej dziewczyny ,gdy nagle usłyszałem przejmującą melodię ,melodię graną na wiolonczeli i wtedy ją zobaczyłem ….była skąpana w blasku księżyca ,grając co dodawało jej więcej tajemniczości gdy tylko trochę się zbliżyłem natychmiast przerwała .Już miałem zacząć pochłaniać jej duszę kiedy głosem z zaświatów przerwała mi mówiąc „DOSYĆ" zamiast pięknej wiolonczelistki znów widziałem tą zakrwawioną kobietę ._

_Z przerażenia natychmiast przestałem i zacząłem uciekać w stronę parku .W całym moim 23 letnim życiu nigdy się tak nie bałem ,a przecież zawarłem pakt z Diabłem!_

_Gdy dotarłem do lasu szybko się obróciłem by zobaczyć czy nadal mnie goni na szczęście zniknęła …..przytuliłem mą Mary by dodać sobie odwagi i wtedy zacząłem się panicznie śmiać albowiem zrozumiałem że JA WIELKI „SZATAN" BAŁEM SIĘ JAKIEGOŚ DUCHA CHOCIAŻ MORDOWAŁEM JUŻ MILIONY!_

_Postanowiłem wrócić do apartamentu. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce cały pokój był we krwi ,wszędzie leżały kawałki moich ofiar….a na wszystkich ścianach były krwawe napisy „MARY". Wizje tajemniczej „Mary" zaczęły zalewać mój umysł….Ja i ona w kawiarni ,na koncercie „Guns N' Roses" oraz oświadczyny…i jej krwawe ciało .W końcu moja pamięć wróciła w szale zacząłem niszczyć wszystko na mojej drodze ciągle krzycząc jej imię .Zaniepokojeni hałasem pracownicy przyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje i wtedy zobaczyli mnie w pokoju pełnym zmasakrowanych ciał i zakrwawionych ścian burzącego co popadnie ciągle wzywającego imię kobiety .Szybko zadzwonili po policję. Kiedy aresztowali mnie w blasku księżyca ostatni raz wykrzyknąłem ku niemu imię mej prawdziwej ukochanej- Mery. _

_Po przesłuchaniu i przyznaniu się do wszystkich zbrodni umieszczono mnie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum .Po 2miesiącach pobytu w ośrodku odwiedziła mnie tamta dziewczyna z koncertu. Gdy spytałem jej kim jest i po co ty przyszła odpowiedziała ,że jest tu po to aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego zabiłem tylu niewinnych ludzi i jej siostrę. Opowiedziałem jej historię o pakcie z Diabłem ,następnie wyjaśniłem jej ,że zamordowałem Mary gdyż na moje oświadczyny odpowiedziała przecząco przez co wpadłem w szał i zamordowałem ją . Gdy spytałem jej jak ma na imię odpowiedziała „Caroline" Wtedy zapytała mnie dlaczego jej nie zabiłem wtedy w parku wyjaśniłem jej iż chciałem wyssać jej duszę ale wtedy pojawiła się Mary i powiedziała bym przestał ,wzruszona Caroline Stwierdziła ,że to pewnie dzięki medalionowi gdy spytałem jej dlaczego tak uważa odpowiedziała, że ten medalion należał wcześniej do Mary więc pewnie chciała ona ją chronić przede mną .Po tych słowach spojrzała na mnie z gniewem i powiedziała ,że życzy mi abym nigdy nie zaznał spokoju i przez całą wieczność czuł cierpienie jej siostry i ludzi których zabiłem._

_Gdy zaczęła się psychodelicznie śmiać ,a z jej cienia wyłonił się Diabeł uśmiechając się złowieszczo razem wskazali ręką w moim kierunku i wtedy zaczęło się piekło które trwało wiecznie…._

* * *

_Gdy następnego dnia do izolatki nr 666 weszli strażnicy i zobaczyli ciało z wydrapanymi oczyma, oderwanymi uszami i twarzą wykrzywioną cierpieniem z trudem rozpoznali w nim byłego rockmana Lucasa „Szatana"Kowalskiego. Po zawołaniu służb zdrowia stwierdzono u niego śpiączke._

* * *

_Gdzieś w innym budynku. Tajemnicza postać zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać albowiem ten który zamordował jej ukochaną siostrę w końcu poniósł odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Ale teraz jej kolej by zapłacić za swoje życzenie ,a cena jaką poniesie będzie nie tylko strata duszy._

* * *

ONE-SHOT

Mam nadzieje ,że się podobało proszę o recenzje i porady jeśli wyszło źle lub nie najlepiej

I hope you enjoyed it, please reviews and advice if it came out wrong or not the best


End file.
